Without you i'm without
by KarenMalfoy
Summary: chp.10 is up! quote: "I love you is eight letters...but so is BULLSHIT" -Hermione
1. Bloody Hell

Summary- Hermione and Draco are the Heads. They are the smartest witch and wizard in their year their fate is to be Head boy and Head girl but they just can't get along. Their first assignment was not to insult each other and only call each other by their first names. Well that didn't work out... Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape have a plan.Will it work out? Will Draco and Hermione find out why they are being TOO nice to eachother? Will friendship blossom or even better romance? And if Romance does blossom will it last? Read and Find out. I TOTALLY SUCK AT SUMMARIES!

Disclaimer-If you recognize it I don't own it...

Chapter one- "Bloody Hell!" (oh btw, ''thoughts)

"BLOODY HELL!" a certain blonde and brunette said in unison.

As professor McGonagall exited the train compartment. Hermione circled impatiently around the room whispering to herself this "cannot be happening." When she had finally stopped, Draco glared at Hermione. He looked at the Head Girl badge proudly pinned on her robes. Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't believe that Draco was the Head Boy. Finally Draco broke the awkward silence.

"I can't believe I have to share a common room with a...a... mud-"

"Professor McGonagall clearly said we couldn't insult or call each other by our last names so shut it DRACO!" Hermione interrupted.

'humph that mudblood didn't let me finish holy… whoa mudblood has grown, now that I notice…grown in all places…' Draco thought as he looked at her chest.

"I can't believe that's our first assignment! To be CIVIL TOWARDS EACH OTHER!" 'shit why must this be happening to me Draco Malfoy'

"It SUCKS working with you!" they said together.

'We actually agreed on something' the thought at the same time.

"Weird..." Hermione thought out loud.

"Yes very..."

"Yes what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all..."

"Yes... nothing..." Hermione said as she left the compartment confused.

Draco left a little while after Hermione did. She walked slowly to the compartment where Ron, Harry and Ginny were at.

"Hey..." she said softly as she slid the compartment door open.

"Hey" they all responded.

"So who's Head Boy" asked Ron.

"Draco..." she whispered

She slid in the seat between Harry and Ron.

"WHAT!"

"Draco!" she said louder

"We know what you said! But why!" yelled Ginny

"Don't know..."

"MALFOY!"

"Yes Harry, Draco..."she said tired of the questions.

"Hermione!"

"What Ron?"

"Why do you keep calling Malfoy by his first name!"

"Professor McGonagall said so..."

"What else are you keeping from us...?"

"Well Ginny if you must know we have to share a common room... is that the last question!" 'Argh.. TOO MANY QUESTIONS!'

Hermione was getting angry.

"You mean like TOGETHER!"

"YES RON TOGETHER!" 'Can you get any dumber?'

Ron was now getting jealous.

"Can we get off the subject!" shouted Ginny.

"YES! PLEASE! Too many questions... Hey Ron why don't you play a game of wizard chess with Harry while I chat with Ginny?"

"But why? Harry knows I'M going to win."

"Suuuure mate...yeah how about a game?"

"Fine, then lets play."

Ron took out his chess board and pieces and moved with Harry to the other side of the compartment. Hermione and Ginny moved to the opposite side.

"Sorry I couldn't go to the burrow this year, I went to France and Italy with my parents."

"It's okay Herm, but I missed you a whole lot"

"I missed you too. So how was your summer Gin?"

Ginny just gave Hermione a big smile.

"Ginny Weasley, what are you keeping from me?"

"Harry asked me out!" she whispered so only Hermione could hear.

"Really?" she responded with a big smile

"Yep."

"I haven't had a boyfriend since Viktor..." Hermione looked at the floor.

"Hey..." Ginny lifted up Hermione's chin. "Cheer up, a little birdie told me that someone fancies you." Ginny whispered in a childish way.

"Really Who!"

"BLIMEY! Argh!" yelled Harry.

"Whats the matter Harry honey?" said Ginny concerned.

"One of Ron's bloody chess pieces hit my finger!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright..."

"Okay so where were we Ginny? So who is it?" she whispered softly. "Ron.."

"Really Ginny? I always had fancied him."

"Really."

"Watch this..."

Hermione got up and sat next to Ron and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Ronny a little birdie told me that someone fancies someone..." she said like a child.

Ron went pink from head to toe.

"Haven't I ever told you that you look so cute when you blush."

That made Ron turn a light shade of red.

"Ginny told you didn't she?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Um..."

"Hermione don't answer that." warned Ginny

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek.

"So does that mean you'll go out with me?" asked Ron.

"Uhhh..."She thought out loud.

She kissed Ron on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ron mouthed thank you to Ginny and Ginny mouthed your welcome back. Hermione sat on Ron's lap and they shared a chocolate frog. The four of them talked and laugh all the way to Hogwarts. Then it was time to get off the Hogwarts express. They found a carriage for the four of them and rode peacefully all the way to Hogwarts. Hermione walked out of the carriage hand in hand with Ron and the same with Harry and Ginny.

"Come on Herm lets hurry up and get to the great hall I'm starving."

"Aren't you always Ron."

When they all got to the great hall the sorting hat sang its song and sorted the first years.

"Alas, another year has come," greeted Dumbledore. "Well welcome, welcome! I have a few notices to give but that will be after the feast. Now... Dig in!"

The golden plates started filling with lamb chops, pork chops, roast beef and roast chicken, sausages, bacon and steak, roast potatoes, fries and boiled potatoes, ketchup, gravy, peppermint humbugs, carrots, peas, corn and Yorkshire pudding. Ron's eyes widened with happiness.

o0o0o0o0o0 Meanwhile at the Slytherin table o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Draco..." said Crabbe said while chewing.

"Yeah..."

"You never told us who was the Head Girl..."

"yeah" added Goyle.

"Hermione" he said softly.

"Granger?"

"Yes Blaise Hermione..."

"Drackie pooh why do you call Granger by her first name and not me?"

'because Parkinson one you're a slut and two I have to call Granger Hermione.'

"Parkinson I have to call her by her first name. Parkinson get off me."

"Drakie but I like sitting on your lap." 'well I don't like you sitting on my lap.'

"well I don't like it so get off."

"fine" she said with a pout.

Draco explained everything about the common room and the assignment to his friends.(not pansy.)

"So You have to spend a whole year working with that mudblood."

"I guess, so now can we change the subject. Please!"

"Fine."  
o0o0o0o0 back to Gryffindor table. O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Hermione where is this new common room?" asked Ginny.

"Don't know... Professor McGonagall is going to take us after the feast."

"oh okay..."

"Now that everyone is done eating, "started Dumbledore

"I wasn't..." said Ron so only his friends could hear.

"I have a few notices to give to you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors and that he has posted a new list of forbidden items this year and the full list compromises some five hundred and twelve items. The list can be viewed at his office. Oh and Quidditch trials will be held in two weeks. Anyone interested in playing for there house teams please contact Madam Hooch. Thank you for your attention that will be all Goodnight. Oh and prefects please escort the first years to their dormitories. The Head Boy and Head Girl will be escorted to their Dormitories by Professor McGonagall."

"Bye guys I will see you tomorrow." Hermione said as she was going to see Professor McGonagall. She ran back to give Ron a kiss Goodnight and then continued her way.

"Good evening Ms.Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good evening Professor McGonagall." They said together.

"I hope you two enjoyed the feast."

"Yes Professor it was delicious."

"Yes it was very good like Hermione said"

"Okay very well let me take you to your rooms.'

Hermione and Draco walked behind Professor McGonagall.

'God damn look at her legs shit there so bloody hott… if only I could get between them…shit what the fuck am I thinking she's a mudblood... lemme trip her her maybe that would get my mind away from thinking she's hott and make me laugh a little.'

Draco Extended his foot to make Hermione trip. Hermione stumbled but didn't fall. She gave him a 'what the hell is your problem' kinda look and gave him a shove. He bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"What is happening here?"

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall I stumbled"

"It's okay Mr. Malfoy. We are all most here. Here we are"

They stopped in front of a painting of a princess in a tower.

"Password please?"

"Lion and Snakes"

The portrait hole opened.

I kno the whole ron and Hermione thing went too fasts and if they wanted to get together they could of ages ago. I know, but its really important to the story….. u'll see in the future…later chapters are a whole lot better. ( I have them typed)


	2. Waking up

Hey you know the drill so let's skip the summary disclaimer and the other crap.

chapter 2: Waking up

They entered the common room. Hermione was stunned by its elegance. It had marble floors, Gold and Silver curtains, Red and Green couches, silver an gold throw pillows, a coffee table, bookshelves, silver and gold armchairs, a fire place and two tapestries of a lion and a snake in front of a stair case and a tapestry of the Hogwarts symbol on it in front of another stair case.

'Wow this is amazing...' thought Hermione.

'This place is okay not better than the manor but okay...'

"This is the Heads common room. The stair case on the right is your rooms and the bathroom. Ms. Granger's room to the left and Mr. Malfoy's to the right the bathroom is in the middle. The stair case to the left is your own private kitchen and dinning room. That is all. I hope you enjoy your common room."

"Thank you professor." They said in unison.

Professor McGonagall exited the common room.

"Here is the deal Granger, I hate calling you by your first name as much as you hate calling me by my first name so we only call each other by our first names in front of teachers. Deal?"

"Deal" Hermione said as she shaked his hand.

'hmm... she has soft hands... gah stop thinking about her'

Draco looked up and down Hermione.

'she has soft hands and and a nice arse.'

"What are you looking at?"

"nothing"

'perv.'

"I'm going to bed Malfoy. Goodnight."

'oooh I wanna go I mean what the fuck! I need rest…'

'yeah whatever... goodnight."

Draco headed to his room too. Hermione entered her room in shock.

"This place is beautiful..."

Hermione's room had Gold and Red silk curtains and a four poster bed with a red silk bed spread, a bureau, a dresser, a walk in closet and a gold loveseat. Hermione took a quick shower and changed into her blue satin pajama pants and a blue tank top and didn't even bother to unpack and slipped in her nice warm bed.

Meanwhile in Draco's room

Draco unpacked and waited for Hermione to get out of the shower. He went in and took a quick shower and put on some black silky boxers. He then got in to bed and drifted off to sleep.

Next morning

"Urgh! Oh God! Why must the sun wake me up so early!"

Draco rolled off the bed with a loud thud.

"Ouch!"

He stood up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and washed his face and then headed to their own private kitchen. Draco stubbed his toe against a bookshelf.

"Bloody hell!"

And then continued on his way to the kitchen hoping on one foot. He made a pot of coffee and served himself some in a mug.

"Coffee yum..."

He then took a sip it was too hot and out of pure reflex he dropped it on the floor. The mug broke and coffee splashed on his legs.

"Coffee NOT yum! Blimey! Hot!"

He took a paper towel and dried himself off. Draco left the broken mug and spilt coffee on the floor.

"The house elves will do it"

He sat in an arm chair in front of the coffee table. And looked at the time

"Hum... Its eight and grangers not up I figured she was one of the people that woke up early to study. Oh yeah there is nothing to study for it's the first day of classes. Oh look there mail..."

He saw an envelope on the coffee table and picked it up.

"To: Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." He opened the envelope. "Dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy Please meet Professor Snape and I after classes today in my office Thank you blah blah blah. Sincerely Professor McGonagall. Hum... guess I better wake up granger..."

meanwhile in Hermione's room

Hermione opened one eye and then the other. Hermione stretched her arms and yawned. She got up went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face and then headed back to her room. She started to brush her hair was controlled over the years now she has silky brown wavy hair.

"Its good to be back..."

(Knock) (Knock) (Knock)

"Huh?"

"Granger are you awake!" "Yes what do you want Malfoy!" She yelled to the other side of the door.

"Let me in are you decent"

"Yes come in if you must, the door is open."

Draco came in the room.

' Oh god he is hot... no... no... no... Ron is Hot well no not really but he is sweet and adorable... Hum... Quidditch has done malfoy a favor. Crap a six pack drool… huh no! '

' She's got a gorgeous body...no she is a mudblood she got a... a... bloody body? No... um... a terrible body that's more like it... wow that was REALLY stupid hey is she checking me out...?'

"What are YOU staring at Granger!" ' know im sexy but no need to stare.'

"No Malfoy the question is what are you staring at? Stop drooling you look like a dog." Hermione looked at the letter in his hand. "Whats that?"

' hey! I'm not a dog! Well if I am I have to be referred as a dog I have to be referred as the sexy dog...sexy just like you' draco licked his lips.

"Oh um that... It's a letter from Professor McGonagall."

"For me?"

"No for both of us I already read it here."

Hermione skimmed quickly through the letter.

"Okay so meet me in front of professor McGonagall's office and then we will go in together"

"Whatever you say Mudblood." Draco said while saluting her.

Draco turned and exited the room. He headed towards his room and closed the door.

"When are you going to notice that the Mudblood jokes are so second year!"

Draco opened his door slightly and he stuck his head out.

"Um... how about never!"

Draco closed his door again.

"Oh God! Malfoy you are such a...a..."

Draco once again opened the door and stuck his head out.

"a... a... what? Sexy dog?" 'wait whoops I shouldn't of said that oh shit...gah I feel stupid today…'

"Suuuure..." Hermione said sarcastically "What did you say again?"

'man this girl has bad memory it was like two seconds ago'

"a sexy dog! There we go HAH! What is with the sexy dog thing!"

"It was an inside joke..."

"whatever.." Hermione said as she went into her own room to get. She close the door started to get her stuff to take a shower.

'Well he is quite sexy... wait no he is not... Ron is sexy well no he isn't but still... where did Malfoy come up with the sexy Dog thing. Dog yes sexy…. Well I can t say no cuz it's a lie…'

Hermione and Draco went to the great hall (A/N:not together) and sat down with there own friends.

"Hey 'mione how did you sleep last night? Hopefully not with Malfoy." He said smiling.

'not funny Ron. Sleeping with Malfoy what the hell are you thinking? Thats absurd!'

"HaHa very funny Ron. I slept fine thank you very much. Oh yeah and not with Malfoy." She said as she playfully smacked his arm and then kissed him.

"Thats a relief" Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh hey Harry hey Ginny"

"Oh so she can see us!" said Ginny sarcastically.

"It took her long to notice us." Said Harry imitating Ginny's sarcasm.

"Well you three are very sarcastic today?"

"Yep" they all said together.

"Why are you three so happy this morning?"

"Don't know..." They said in unison.

"There must be a reason."

"nope not really..."

"okay whatever..."

0o0o0o0o meanwhile at the Slytherin table 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"Hey guys" said Draco as he sat down at the table.

'Oh...shit... here comes pansy... uh oh there is an empty seat next to me some one sit next to me quick!'

"Hey Drackins."

"Hello again Parkinson..."

"So Draco how was your morning?" asked Blaise.

"Well Blaise other than falling off the bed, stubbing my toe, Hot coffee spilt on me and sexy dogs..."

'whoops there I go once again with the sexy dog thing I hope no one heard that'

"its been well um.. just peachy." He said through gritted.

"Sexy what!" asked the parkinslut. "sexy dogs?"

"No Parkinson I... uh... said hexing logs yes hexing logs..."

'I hope she bought it because I couldn't have made up better'

"Sure Drackie whatever you say." She said not too convinced.


	3. Partners

Chapter three: The chapter with no name cuz all the other names I thought of were gay. (dramatic music) Dun Dun Dun ...

"So how about we have a little fun tonight? Drackie?" Pansy said while playing with his now not gelled back hair.

"W-what?" Draco said while choking on a sausage.

"I said how about a little fun tonight? your room?"

Draco pushed his plate a side.

'I have suddenly lost my appetite. I like having sex just not with you… nasty… I'd rather fuck granger…well any one would she hott fine I admit she is hot very…what! No!'

"Er- How about No"

"Please?"

"No"

"PLEASE!"

'This woman is desperate'

"No not tonight, not tomorrow night, not the day after that, not ever! Now sod off Parkinson! I have no time for you stupid comments."

"Jeez what a bloody wanker..."Pansy muttered as she was walking away.

"I heard that!" fake cough "parkinslut..."

"hpmf!" she said as she turned her heel and stormed out of the great hall.

"Hey Draco are you going to eat that?" said Crabbe with his mouth full and while pointing at Draco's bacon and waffles.

"Yeah go ahead mate...have it..." Draco said more interested in something else.

'hmm... Granger looks rather pretty with her hair up in a ponytail. Huh? No what am I thinking I must be sick'

Blaise looked at his friend in concern.

"Hey Draco what are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Draco continued staring at Hermione admiring every detail about her, the way she laughs, the way she smiles, they way she eats, the way she lets out a puff of air and crosses her arms when she is pretending to be mad.

"Hello earth to Draco!" Balise said while waving a hand in front of Draco's face.

Still nothing.

Blaise followed Draco's gaze to find out what he was staring at.

"What your staring at Granger!"

"Huh? What! That's absurd! I was staring at the Ravenclaw girl in the table behind Granger and the seat behind Granger." Draco lied.

"Oh you mean Abigail Jones?"

"Yes her..."

"Oh yes she is hot. She has a nice arse too."

'phew he bought it... Oh god I think I'm falling for Granger no it can't be I must be sick she is a mudblood bitch. I must be sick that's it, I must be sick. That's the only explanation, I need to go to Madame Pomfrey she'll know what to do but not now well before classes start okay now'

Draco stood up grabbed his books and started to leave.

Finally to the Gryffindor Table

"Oh god, I just realized I left my books in my room classes start in ten minutes sorry I got to go now bye." She gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and rushed to the dormitories.

"Bye luv see you in Potions!" He shouted loud enough so that she could hear because she was half way to the door.

"You bet!" she flashed Ron a big smile. 'oh today we have potions with Slytherins damn it'

While walking at a fast pace she bumped into someone (a/n: guess who! lol)

"Hey watch it!" Draco yelled

"I'm sorry" said Hermione while picking up the boys books and not noticing it was Draco

"Oh, its only you Malfoy."

"Yep the one and only" he said then giving her his trademark smirk.

"Oh in that case I'm not sorry." She shoved the books into his chest and continued on her way to her room.

"Goodbye Mudblood!"

'Ouch that hurt. That better have not left a bruise... How dare she hit me the DRACO MALFOY well she did once in our third year but that's a different story'

"Slimy git..." Hermione whispered to herself.

She turned around.

"Goodbye Sexy DOG!" she gave him one of her most sarcastic smiles.

'So she thinks I'm sexy... She was probably joking... most likely but I still am.. and so are her legs… look at that arse as she walks away… what the fuck! Ok im coming down with some kind of sickness…that's it for sure'

Draco and Hermione kept walking to their destinations. They had eight minutes to get to class.

a little while later in hospital wing

"Say awww. And open your mouth." Said Madame Pomfrey

"Awwwwww."

"Wider."

"Awwwww."

"Okay. Close your mouth now. Mr. Malfoy there is absolutely nothing wrong with you it's all in your head."

"But-"

"But nothing. There nothing wrong with you. You are in perfect health. Now hurry on get to class you have two minutes to get around the corner."

'hey she didn't let me finish why is every one doing that lately'

Thank you Madame I'll be going now"

"Your welcome."

"Bye!" Draco yelled as he sprinted to class.

back to Hermione

Hermione panted. "Okay I'm here." She said tired from running.

Hermione open the potions classroom door and went in. All the Heads turned to her.

"Your late Ms.Granger! sit down and be quiet. Five points from Gryffindor for being late!"

"But Sir, I am two minutes early."

"SILENCE! Now do as I said." 'that's not fair hmpf!'

Hermione sat in the seat between her best friends The bell that indicates that the class started rang. Two minutes later Draco arrived. Draco slipped into the empty seat next to Blaise.

'Argh! How come I get in trouble for getting to class two minutes early and DOSEN't get in trouble for being two minutes late.'

"Okay class this year I have decided that we need to save some time, its takes me ten minutes to pair this class off. So instead of wasting time in the beginning of every class before we start an assignment or project I came up with an idea, you will have one partner and that will be your partner for the rest of the year, on every project and assignment unless of course its an individual assignment. I will give you a test to see who you are most compatible with. The person you are most compatible will be your partner. This test is designed to pick a partner you most likely will get along with. I would also like to announce that after today the class room will be set up differently instead of three to a table it will be two to a table and you and your partners will be sitting together. Okay now here are your tests."

Professor Snape passed out the tests. After ten minutes of testing, he collected the tests.

"Okay class, while I sort the papers you will turn to chapter one in your double potions book and start reading."

O0o0o0o0 Snape's Desk 0o0o0o0o0

"Now to sort these papers..." Snape said to himself.

He muttered a few words and with a swish of his wand the papers sorted them selves into ten pairs on his desk. Snape then started looking through and checking out the pairs.

"Let's see... Pansy Parkinson and Sophia Stone, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode and Sally-Anne Perks, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown..." he whispered to him self.

Snape looked around the room to make every one was reading and not looking at him.

"uh oh... I have to change these two... sorry Draco you are my most favored student but I'm doing this for your own good."

"When I call you and your partners name please stand up."

"Pansy Parkinson and Sophia Stone, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode and Sally-Anne Perks ..."and so on and so forth until he reached the last pair.

Draco and Hermione did not have partners yet. They looked around the room to see who was still sitting to only find each other.

'Oh shit I have Granger as my partner... Oh shit oh shit...'

'BLOODY HELL! I live with the guy and now I have to work with the guy this is going to be a tough year.'

"And The last pair is..." Snape gulped "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Draco and Hermione banged there head softly on their desk simultaneously.

Draco lifted his head up first. "But Professo-"

"But nothing Draco you are Ms.Granger's partner and that is final."

'Why everyone keep interrupting me as I speak! URGH!'

'Why why why... why must I be partners with Malfoy!'

The rest of the day until lunch passed by slowly. Draco and Hermione each got of their classes and headed out for lunch. Occasionaly glancing at eachother in the hallways

staff table

"Hello Serverus." Said Professor McGonagall as Professor Snape sat down.

"Hello Minerva."

"Serverus, do you remember the watch I gave you yesterday and told you to wear it at all times has it flashed red a lot?"

"Yes I remember the watch you have one just like it and it has flashed Red a lot too I was meaning to ask you why."

"Oh, you mean I didn't tell you yesterday? I must have forgotten... Yesterday I gave Ms.Granger and Mr.Malfoy their first assignment you remember me telling you that right?"

"Yes."

"Well every time Mr. Malfoy insults Ms.Granger your watch flashes red. And Every time Ms. Granger insults Mr. Malfoy my watch turns red."

"That wasn't part of our plan Minerva. But it was still a good idea."

"Yes I know but the plan we had before wasn't going to work... Serverus how fast can you make a peace potion. We have to get those two to get along. It is their Fate to be head Boy and head Girl. If they don't get along and their hate towards each other can end up destroying each other and we can't risk our students lives. I have already told this to the Headmaster he said it was a good idea."

"I would take me about an hour to make the potion. I have all the ingredients in my storage room. You do know what the potion does? It will make them nice towards each other. They will notice what they are doing and then they will stop, they will be nice to each other and then notice and stop and so on and so forth until they give in and decide to be nice to each other. The spell will wear off after two weeks."

"Yes I know we will put a drop of the potion in their tea we will offer them during the meeting."

"That's a good idea but what if they don't want tea?"

"I will cast a spell on them that's will make them very thirsty. I have them both of them next in my transfiguration class. While they are reading their books I will cast the spell."

"Yes very good. Today I did something on my own behalf. I made them partners for the rest of the year."

"Oh, yes good idea you mentioned something like that yesterday about the class having partners for the rest of the year and not having to pick them every day in the beginning of the class. Good idea."

"Minerva what will happen if the potion doesn't work?"

"Well Serverus, plan A didn't work and plan B is the potion and if that doesn't work we will have to take drastic measures and take plan C into action."

"What is plan C?"

"Plan C is to lock them up in the head tower for three days but they have their own kitchen, bathroom, and rooms, so they will be fine. Oh and take their wands away..."

After all the classes were over Draco and Hermione headed to Professor McGonagall's office and met in front of the door.


	4. Infatuation

Chapter four: the OTHER chapter with no name.

"So granger ready to go in?"

"I guess…"

"I wonder what they are going to tell us…"

"Yea me too."

'Malfoy looks rather cute when he is nervous.'

o0o0o0 meanwhile inside the office 0o0o0o0

"They are here Minerva, I hear them talking out side."

"Yes I know. Serverus, we need to be drinking tea too because then it would seem suspicious."

"Yes… how about we serve our two cups of tea and then pour the potion into the tea pot and mix it with the rest of the remaining tea in the pot."

"Good idea."

Professor McGonagall did what Snape said to do.

Back out side

Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in…"

"Good afternoon professors." They said as they entered the office.

"Good afternoon Mr.Malfoy, Ms.Granger."

"Please sit down."

Hermione and Draco took a seat.

"Would you two like some tea?"

"Yes please."

"I guess I am rather thirsty…"

Professor McGonagall served them their tea and then sat back down and started to sip on hers.

'mmmm… this tea is good….' Draco looked down 'oohh… gah granger's sexy legs…. Oh God, I think I am falling for granger…This is just a stupid infatuation… I have to settle this once and for all… I am gonna kiss her…Kiss HER… What the hell am I thinking…mmm… her lips are pretty… Okay I… I have to kiss her… If I feel anything at all then I must be falling for granger…'

"So how are you two handling the first assignment…?" asked Snape

"Er- Draco and I are getting along just fine…" 'I love her smile…' "Right Draco?"

Hermione kicked Draco in the shins.

"Er- um… ouch… yes er- Gra-Hermione and I are getting along very well…"

He put up a fake smile as well.

'wow… he can smile….'Hermione thought sarcastically 'He has nice teeth…'

"Okay very well I called you two here to tell you two about your next assignment… Your second assignment is to plan all the Hogsmeade trips for this year… Remember Hogsmeade is only once a month so you will have to plan the dates. This assignment is due a week from tomorrow. That will be all."

Draco and Hermione finished their tea and headed out for the door.

"Good Bye Professors…"they said together

'so she called us here just to tell us our next assignment… she could of just wrote it in the letter… I wonder what grangers thinking… Ouch I feel dizzy…'

'what a waste of time she could just wrote our assignment in the letter… My head hurts…'

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder as they walked in the empty corridor. Her hair brushed against his cheek.

'mmmm… that's feels good ….. she smells like strawberry… Okay…Its now or never I have to kiss her…'

Hermione stood up straight.

"Sorry… my head was hurting" Hermione said as she slightly blushed.

"Its okay my head hurts too… You can keep your had there Hermione…"

'Hold up why is he being so nice…knowing him He would shoved me off by now…'

'Was I just nice to Hermione! There I go again calling her Hermione… Okay I have to kiss her I have to prove its just a stupid infatuation…'

Draco grabbed Hermione and pinned her against a wall in a dark corner.


	5. Close Encounters

Hey ya'll! Thank you all for the reviews! I left you all in a big cliffie before didn't I? I like cliffie's they're fun! Well only for me not for you... Okay so where were we. Let's see...yes a dark corner in an "empty" corridor. Dun Dun Dun... On with the story!

Chapter five: close encounter...

Draco pressed his lips against Hermione's. He begged for entrance his tongue slid into her mouth and the kiss became more lustful. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and ran her fingers in his hair. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck while she nibbled on is ear.

O0o0o0o0o0o0 meanwhile walking down the "empty" corridor 0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey harry?" Ron said as the two best friends walked down the corridor.

"Yea?"

"Where do you think Hermione is she left in a hurry after class?"

"Library..."

"Oh yea I forgot she practically lives there..."

"I feel bad for Hermione..."

"Why... Oh yeah she has Malfoy for her partner..."

"That and she lives with the guy..."

"Don't remind me..." Ron said as he was growing jealous.

"Oh look talking about Malfoy there he is in that corner. Looks like he's snogging a girl..."

"I can't really make out who the girl is its too dark..."

"Let's go find Hermione and Ginny."

"Okay come on."

Back to the snogging couple...

Hermione had her leg around his waist. Their tongues swam around in each others mouths for a moment longer. Draco's hand was moving up her skirt and then she pulled away. Their lustful moment was over. They gaped at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Until Draco broke the silence.

"Er- did you feel anything...?"

"nothing..."she lied as she shook her head "you?"

"nothing..."he lied as if for his ahem lower member was hardening .

'damn she got me hard…'

"I...er- got... to... ummm...RETURN a book!" 'yes thats its return a book...' "um... Bye" she said as she ran to the library.

'wait hold up how can she return a book if she hasn't check out one... its only the first day of class...whatever...'

Draco slowly walked confused to the common room.

'Hermione is a good kisser...There I go again talking about granger... I wonder where she learned to kiss like that... I wonder if she's that good at kissing I wonder how's her sex…She couldn't of learned that from Weasley!' he chuckled to himself.

'What if I am falling for granger... what would father say... what would potthead and the weasel say... she obviously doesn't like me she likes the weasel...Screw them okay no not screw them yuck fuck them okay no... damn them that's more like. It's not like I have a chance with her. Well then again... why would I want a chance with her. I would die before I kiss a mudblood... Hold up I just did...Okay then I take that back then... ARGH this is so confusing stupid infatuation! I'm gonna take a nap!'

back to Hermione

Hermione raced up the corridors and stair cases to get to the library.

'wait I don't have a book to return...I might as well check out one...'

Hermione went in and started searching for a book.

'Malfoy's a good kisser...He has nice lips... Okay were the hell did that thought come from... Oh god I cannot be falling for him...'

"There you are!" Ron yelled

"Oh hi Ron!"

"I been worried sick you ran out of class and I came here earlier but you weren't here."

"Oh I was at a meeting with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape."

Ron gave Hermione a hug.

"Herm why do you smell like cologne?"

END OF CHAPTER!


	6. That was close

**chapter six: that was close**.

"C-Colonge? What on earth do you mean?" Hermione tried to say in an innocent voice.

"You know what I mean! Don't play around with me!"

"I er- um.."

"Hermione Anne Granger! Have you been snogging someone else?"

"keep it down or I will have to kick you both out!" yelled Madame Pince

"that's absurd! Rubbish that's what it is!"

"Oiy Ron!"

"Wha-Huh? Oh hey mate!"he said as he greeted Harry.

"Hey Ron, I need to speak to you. I have good news."

"Harry, can't this wait?"

"Well I don't think so... We need you downstairs."

"Well go ahead mate tell me what's so important."

"Well you've been made captain of the Quidditch team."

Ron's eyes filled with joy.

"But why I thought you were captain. Not that I'm not happy with being captain."

Harry leaned in so only Ron can hear.

"Voldemort's been tapping into my mind again so I have to take occlumency classes with snape again. I don't have time to be captain and to take occlumency classes. But I am still seeker though."

"Whoa Harry I must be dreaming ME captain."

"No your not dreaming come on we need to find the team downstairs."

Ron walked quickly to Hermione.

"Hold on Harry I'll be right out.!"

"Hermione I'm captain!"

"Congratulations!" She said as she kissed him slightly on the lips.

"Well best be going now see you later luv"

"Bye."

'phew he forgot about the cologne. NOTE TO SELF: thank Harry for saving my arse. That was so close... might as well continue looking for a book...'

Hermione ran her finger down the spines of about 3 dozen books before finding the right one.

"The War Between Vampires and Lycans by Emma Evans..."Hermione whispered to herself.

' Oh God Draco is so sexy... Whoa! whoa! Hold on wow that thought was so random...but true oh god am I falling for Draco...? GAH! I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM AND HIS SEXINESS! Oh god there I go again... Got to focus on Ron! I got to focus on Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Oh God I can't do this! Wow I seriously need to sleep... Not with Draco though...or maybe…wtf? There is sumthing seriously wrong with me"

Hermione mentally slapped her self, checked out the book and headed back to the common room.

**four days later**

Its been four days Draco and Hermione have tried to avoid each other. They've ignored each other in all ways possible. When it was time for potions they only talked the necessary but it usually ended up with mudblood, ferret, bitch, prat and or git. But then it came time to work on the dates for the hogsmeade trips.

"This is so confusing!" yelled Draco.

"How confusing can this be? It's so easy!"

"Let me see!"

Draco snatched the paper out of Hermione's hands.

"What the Hell was that for!"

"I Don't Know!"

"You need to calm down and stop complaining or I will seriously get in your face."

"I don't mind if our faces get closer..."

Their faces were growing inches apart when...

SMACK! Hermione slapped Draco.

"What the fuck was that for!" he said with his hand on his cheek.

"For trying to kiss me."

"But we've kissed before!" 'well actually we snogged' Draco corrected him self in his mind.

"Well I don't want to kiss again!"

"Fine!"

"Fine you slimy git, you snog every girl that crosses your path. And-"

"Well I haven't snog pansy, loony or weaslette..."

"What was that? And would you let me finish? What was I saying? Oh yeah- And I don't want be one of those girls! No matter how good looking or how charming you can be-" 'HOLY CRAP! Did I just say that out loud hopefully he didn't catch that...'

'did she just called me good looking and charming?'

"fine!"

"fine!"

'she's sexy when she's angry...well isn't she always oh god I shouldn't be thnking about this... AHHH! Stupid INFATUATION!'

"fine!"

"fi"

Draco picked up Hermione by the waist and kissed her. She wrapped both her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He dipped his tongue in her mouth. The kiss deepened and got more lustful. Draco started to put his hand up her shirt until her reached her bra he was about to unlatch the bra when Hermione pulled away. They stopped kissing but never left the position.

"I- er- um-"

"uh-"

Draco put Hermione down.

"Uh- we'll finish this tomorrow... Not THIS but uh the hogsmeade dates thing. Yeah er- um- bye!" Hermione ended with a nervous squeak.

Hermione ran up to her room.

**Hermione's room**

Hermione shut the door behind her and rested her back on it.

'Oh god I feel so guilty... I should have never kissed Draco back... oh look I'm calling him Draco again... DAMN IT! Oh god ron...'

**Draco's room**

'mmmm... That was a nice way to end a day... oh god what the fuck is wrong with me I have been being nice to her at times... OH GOD! Have I've been losing my evil touch? never! This is absurd!'

**End of Chapter!**


	7. Don't leave me part one

Hey its me again! Hey sorry bout all the grammar errors and the misspelling of words. Was the last chapter all that crappy? Oh well I have nothing else to do on my spare time so here I am writing a story...

disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it.

Chapter six: stay with me ( don't leave me) part one ( gay title bare with me..)

Hermione and Draco still tried their best at ignoring each other the tension grew more and more. They were so confused about their feelings... It was a stupid infatuation as they put it. McGonagall and Snape had noticed they were avoiding each other at all times. Snape had to do something, give them an assignment to make them work together. Something had to be done. The hogsmeade assignment didn't help Hermione ended up doing it herself.

few days later in potions

"QUIET!" Snape bellowed trying to control the ruckus in his class.

"Now today we will discuss Vampires and Lycans. Turn to page 564 in your textbook." Snape pulled down the over head projector screen and pulled out the over head projector.

"Here are your notes start copying." He said as he placed his transparent sheet on the projector.

to the table were our beloved "couple" sits

"Hey Granger? Do you think I can borrow a quill? I left mine upstairs." Draco whispered.

Hermone tried to ignore him.

Hermione kept on copying the notes silently.

'come on Granger!'

"Please! I know you've been avoiding me after our last INCIDENT but I really need a quill..."

Hermione looked at him through the corner of her eye.

'he looks adorable when he begs... NO! what the bloody hell am I thinking.'

"Granger? Please?"

'she loves to see me beg doesn't she...'

"Stop ignoring me damn it! Please just for a second?"

Hermione bent down to retrieve her bag. And took out an extra quill.

'mmm... she smells like strawberry...'

"Here...we can share the ink.." Hermione said while giving him the quill.

Hermione's fingers brushed against Draco's.

Hermione slightly blushed. 'Oh gosh I'm blushing aren't I'

'oh god I love her touch...look she is blushing... she looks so cute... CUTE! A MUDBLOOD CUTE! What the fuck is wrong with me.'

They took notes for the rest of the class in silence. Until Snape stopped them two minutes before to discuss there assignment.

"Okay class, tonight you and your partner have to get together and write an essay on what you have learned today on Vampires and Lycans and the conflict between them...Understood? Okay class dismissed."

The bell indicating that the class was over rang. While walking out the door Hermione bumped into Draco.

"sorry..."

"its ok..."

Hermione walked away quickly.

'hold up the essay!'draco thought

"hey granger!" he yelled as he ran up to her. Hermione kept walking trying to ignore him. He gently grabbed her by the wrist. She spun around quickly. He let go of her immediately.

"sorry..." it was his turn to blush.

"um... oh yeah the essay...uh... Granger how about we meet in the library and work on our essay there?"

"yeah sure.. at what time?"

"Around seven I guess? Meet you there?"

"Yeah..." she gave him a weak smile.

"er- see you granger.."

"yeah see ya Malfoy..."

She walked quickly to her next class.

O0o0o0o0o at dinner that evening (Gryffindor table) o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Hey Hun." Hermione said as she sat down next to Ron.

"Hey luv."

"Hey Ginny hey Harry"

"Hey."

"Hey mione why are you so gloomy?" asked Ron

"Because after dinner I have to go to the library..."

"Er- how is that a bad thing?"

"I have to write an essay with the insufferable git."

"oh I see...do you want me to go with you...?"

'ummm... lets see...my boyfriend and my partner that's really not a good mix. One of them is bound to leave the library with a bloody nose...'

"I said do you want me to go with you?"

"Huh? Oh sorry um... no its ok I can handle my self...I'll have my wand ready just in case I have to hex him or something..."

"Ok..."

"Oh look I got to meet with the prat in ten minutes um... im going to go get my book and go to the library. I'll guess I'll talk to you guys tomorrow?" (a/n: that's what she thinks... Dun dun dun...)

"Yea ok bye Hermione!" they all said as she departed.

"Hey Ron You know what's coming up in a few day's right?" asked Ginny.

"Um...no... why?"

"How can you not know! What kind of boyfriend/best friend are you!"

"Oh... it's Hermione's birthday isn't it...?"

"Yes in five days..."

"ok... its been** two** weeks since the first day of school which was the first so it's the fourteenth today...so her birthday is on the.. Nineteenth!" (a/n: it really is J.K. Rowling a.k.a. the greatest author that's ever lived, said so her herself.)

"Yes Ron can you get any slower..."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"Mm...Hey Ginny you know their password to get into their dorms right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you can give it to me and Harry... You can keep Hermione busy that day and Harry and I will sneak some snacks from the kitchens and we'll have a surprise party..."

"Oh I can get dobby to make the cake..."said Harry

"Ok I'll invite all the Gryffindors."

"Ok then its settled..."

staff table (a/n:dun dun dun...)

"Minerva you know what day today is? Right?" asked Serverus

"Yes its Monday the fourteenth."

"Yes well no.. other than that, today is the last day of the potion, it will wear off by tomorrow morning...and it didn't work very well...So I guess tomorrow they will wake up to be locked in their tower. Today is the day the potion is most effect full. But since it didn't work very well tomorrow they will wake up not remembering much of what happened the last few days...But they still will remember the most important things...though"

"Oh yes..."

The library

Draco sat alone in a chair near the fireplace waiting for Hermione's arrival.

Hermione entered the library and looked around to see if Draco had arrived yet. There he was near the fireplace. Hermione laughed a silent laugh (a/n:if that is possible... Cuz I do... I really should stop writing a/n's in the middle of the chapters...) and smiled. 'you gotta admit he does look rather cute when he is concentrating...'

Hermione clutched her books against her chest she was growing rather nervous.

"Er- Hey"she said as she approached Draco.

"Hey, um here sit down." He stood up and gave her his seat and went to get another one for himself.

"Thank you..." 'Even Ron wouldn't give up his seat for me he would just make me go find another one...'

"How about we start looking for stuff about Lycans?" offered Draco

"uh-let's start with the hardest which is vampires."

"Um...ok sure.. Oh! Uh...I have a great great great great great great uncle that's a vampire... but he's not crippled he looks like if is 33..."

"Maybe we can ask him some questions...Write him a letter..."

"well... we aren't really on speaking terms...we haven't spoken in about four years I got really angry with him in our third year'

"Well what's his name?"

"His name is William. Alias' William the Bloody or Spike..."

"So why are you mad at him?"

"Well... It's a stupid reason really I'd doubt you want to know..." 'Really stupid'

"Just tell me maybe if its that stupid you can apologize and he can help us on our report."

'A Malfoy never apologizes we wait until the other person apologizes first...but wait we're both Malfoy's...So who is going to apologize?'

"Ok well one day I was wearing my favorite green jacket that my mother gave to me. And well at that time he couldn't hurt people because of this chip in his head... and he used to drink pig's blood and he was having his morning drink and I was walking he tripped over a godforsaken book and spilt all the blood on me and my jacket..."

Hermione started to laugh. Draco kind of turned pink.

"Well can you tell me what's so funny?"

"(laugh) all (laugh) because (laugh) of (laugh) a (laugh) stupid (laugh) sweater." She said in between laughs.

"well the jacket was my favorite color..."

'Couldn't you get a new one...?"

"No it was made especially for me...it had the Slytherin crest on it..."

"Why not just get a new one made?"

'Well you see back then I wasn't all that smart...'

"I don't know..."

"what is you favorite color anyways?"

"Well if I had said my jacket was green and later on said the jacket was my favorite color what do you think my favorite color is?"

'GREEN! That's my favorite color...we have something in common wow this scaring me...'

"uh green?"

"yes"

"that's my favorite color..."

'granger and I have something in common ok its proven the world going to end...I'm going to jump of a building go into a coma wakeup have brain damage have a heart attack and die..' (a/n:yea I know weird statement but me and my friends say it a lot...)

Hermione and Draco talked for a while. They talked about everything imaginable life school friends family future you name it...

an hour later

'ummm... wow she is really fascinating... mmmm... I found out some really interesting things about her...her favorite color is green...her birthday is on the 19th... her favorite creature's are dragons... before knowing she was a witch she wanted to grow up and be a lawyer...she has had a major crush on Tom Felton since the third year. I don't know who he is but she says he is a muggle actor. She showed me a picture of that guy that she has on her notebook. You have to say there is some resemblance between this guy and me...Her favorite type of muffins are blueberry her favorite type of cookies are sugar cookies...She loves to swim mmm... I wonder how she looks in a bikini...and some other stuff...but I still wonder if weasel knows about this tom guy...'

'wow he's not all that bad... he's nice if you get to know him... he hasn't called me a mudblood yet... I learned some stuff about him let's see... his favorite color is green... his birthday was on June 6 he loves dragon's too. When he is sad or depressed he goes for a broom ride...He hates his father...He wants to get a lip ring... I find that rather sexy...I my self love piercings well not all over the face because that's really disgusting... I have three piercings on each ear and one at the top on the left ear. Well going back to the subject of him. Hah! Going back to the subject of him... that's funny I usually want to get off the subject of him...he loves chocolate just like me did I tell him that? Oh well I'll mention that later...'

O0o0o0o0o the curious eyes looking at our very cute couple laugh and talk o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey look she's laughing I wonder what he said.."

"Ron... did we have to come up here seriously we could have been playing a good game of chess… oh look they're getting along let's leave...they aren't fighting or anything...well maybe he said something stupid and she laughing at him..."

"Yeah well they're acting too friendly and its not like them...something is wrong"

"What now your psychic? Maybe you should become the knew divination teacher after you graduate..." Harry added at the end

"Ron let's go we're wasting our time..."

"look!" ron whispered

O0o0o0o to our favorite couple o0o0o0

"Malfoy..." Hermione started.

"Call me Draco we just told each other our life stories. Might as well call me by my first name..."

"ok er- Draco it's getting kinda late and I need to go see Ron he's probably worried sick... bye."

"bye Hermione..."

Hermione gave Draco a hug.

"oopss I'm sorry im so used to hugging my friends and I thought you were ron I'm sorry.." Hermione turned red.

'ME WEASLEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!'

"it's ok.."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO **YOU **THINK YOUR DOING WITH** MY **GIRLFRIEND?"

'oh shit...'

'Perfect timing Weasley...'

"That's it I put up with your yelling last time Mr.Weasley out of my library!" yelled Madam Pince.

"I said OUT! All of you!"

Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her out of the library. While Harry and Draco walked quickly behind.

"Let go of her of her Weasley I'm warning you!" Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Ron's chest. Ron let go of Hermione and threw her to the floor. Hermione held her wrist in pain.

"Since when do you defend her Malfoy!"

"Since the time I learned what a great person she was!"

"Ron it was a mistake I hugged him!"

"Since when are YOU hugging gits like him?"

"I told you it was a mistake!"

"was talking and laughing a mistake too!"

'actually no it wasn't a mistake I chose to talk to him!'

"Ron it was just talking!"

"stop yelling at her Weasley she did nothing wrong!"

Hermione's eyes started welling up with hot tears until she couldn't hold them any longer she burst into tears. Draco went to try to help Hermione up.

"Don't you dare try and move Malfoy" yelled harry as he took out his wand

"Stop fighting! Ron (sob) please (sob) calm down! (sob)" she sobbed as she tried to approach Ron to give him a hug.

"Don't touch me Hermione! You disgust me! It's over! You betrayed us!"

Ron pushed Hermione away and punched Draco. Hermione couldn't take it anymore she ran away. She wanted to get away from everything and everyone. Everything was going great she even settled things with her enemy but then this happened. It was too much for her Ron acted as is it was a big deal it was just a bloody hug. Draco punched Ron back and threw him on the ground.

"See what you have done Weasley! You made her run away. Is this how much you care about her! You hurt her Weasley emotionally and physically she's never going to forget that! You don't love her! If you loved her you wouldn't hurt her! You don't deserve her!" Draco yelled before running off after Hermione.

O0o0o0o0 Hermione o0o0o0o0o

Hermione ran fast faster than she had ever ran before. Tears were streaming down her cheeks she couldn't take this.

'How can he do that! That that that I don't know what I think of him right now...'

She ran to the portrait hole.

"What's the matter my dear? "the princess asked.

"nothing now let me go through"

"not without the password I can't"

"lions and snakes" she sobbed.

Hermione ran in to her room and dove into her bed.

Draco came in.

END OF CHAPPIE!


	8. Dont leave me part 2

Chapter seven: stay with me (don't leave me) part two (again bare with me I know gay title...)

Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.

Hermione was sitting against the head board (a/n:is that what's it called I dunno, remember im 13 and stupid) hugging her knees and crying her eyes out.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up with her eyes all puffy and red.

'wow she even looks beautiful after crying'

"er- I know this is not the appropriate time to ask because you might feel annoyed. But are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"no it's ok (sniff) my(sniff) wrist (sniff)will live...but are you ok (sniff) you got hurt..." she said looking at the fresh bruise sprouting around his eye.

"No I'm fine its just a small bruise."

"small! Look at it (sob) it's a big ass bruise! (sob)"

'nice way to make a guy feel better about his appearance'

"Hermione really its ok..." Hermione was calming down a bit.

"I guess I better go now... You need rest... good night"

"No! I (sob) don't want (sob) to stay alone! (sob) stay with me..."

"Ok the couch will do" he said while taking off his jacket and putting it on the arm rest.

"no stay (sniff) with me up (sniff) here" she said while motioning to the spot in the bed next to her.

"ok.."

Draco sat down on the bed with her and rested his head on the head board. He put his left arm around her and he held her hand with his right hand.

"ssshhh...It's ok Hermione everything is going to be alright.."

"no its not my two best friends hate me.."

"don't worry I'll always be here for you no matter (yawn) what..." Hermione closed her eyes. And calmed down she was growing sleepy.

"Hey Hermione? (yawn)" Draco said with his eyes closed.

"mmm?" Hermione said still with her eyes closed.

"im sorry..."

"for (yawn) what?"

"torturing you all those years.."

"its (yawn) ok..."

"its (yawn) not ok... I (yawn) gotta make it up to you somehow..."

"mmm..."

"Hey Hermione?"

"mmmm?"

"did we have transfiguration homework?"

"mmmm..."

"ok...Hey Hermione?"

"mmmm?"

"nevermind..."

**NEXT MORNING**

The sun hit Hermione's face and it woke her up.

"mmmm..."

She opened one eye and then the other to see Draco sleeping soundlessly next to her with his fingers entwined with hers.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

Hermione's piercing scream woke Draco up. Hermione leaped out of bed.

**END OF CHAPTER!**


	9. cravings

The real chapter nine: yet again another chapter w/o a name

Draco yawned and rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the screaming figure.

"Oh shit!"

"Draco Malfoy what the fuck are you doing on my bed!"

Hermione rummaged through her stuff looking for her wand to hex him.

"oh so now you stole my wand too!"

"I didn't steal any of your crap we Malfoy's are decent people and aren't theive's !" 'how dare she acuse me of stealing her wand I have enough money to buy a billion'

"Yeah decent all right…" Hermione said under her breath. 'sure…'

'I heard that!' "I heard that granger!"

" You didn't answer my question malfoy! What that hell are you doing in my room nether the less on my bed! Sleeping with with me!" 'hold up did we uh...um… er- have sex?' "….er-um..malfoy? did we um… yeah like you know…?"

'she's blushing.'

"Have sex?"

'you just love doing that to me don't you…making me feel akward..'

"yeah.." Hermione blushed even more.

"not that I know of."

"thank god."

"are you saying your still a virgin?"

'what kind of question is that!'

"No Malfoy Im just saying I don't want to have sex with you."

'that was harsh…'

"so why are you on my bed?"

"well if you can recall I was here comforting you after you had a really harsh breakup with Weasley. And by the way its not my fault I slept with you like literally not in the sex kind of way because you asked me to stay."

"oh yeah…I remember now im so sorry draco I didn't mean to accuse of anything or talk you that way…"

"It's ok… friends?" he said as he stuck out his hand waiting for it to be shaken by Hermione.

"Well let's see we just told eachother our life stories in the library so yeah I guess friends."

Hermione shook Draco's hand and smiled.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your smile?"

"No because other than today or yesterday all you would do when you would talk to me is insult me and even so why did you try to destroy it in out fourth year if you loved it oh so much?"

"well when Madame pomfrey fixed them they made your teeth smaller so it helped didn't it?"

Hermione laughed a little and Draco smiled. They gazed at eachother for a couple of seconds and then Draco's hand caressed her cheek. Her pulled her in small kiss and let her go.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what got into me…it's that you just look so beautiful…"

Hermione smiled.

"Is this how you seduce all your girls Mr.Malfoy?" asked Hermione

"Is it working?"

"maybe.."

"Let's just keep that our little secret."

" So how about we go and get that bruised eye of yours checked by madame pomfry its getting pretty bad we can get a pain reliever something."

"Sure why not."

Draco and Hermione took showers and got dressed.

"Come on Hermione hurry maybe after we go to Madame Pomfry we can got get some breakfast or something" Draco said as he knocked on her door.

Hermione finished putting her single coat of clear lipgloss and headed to the door.

"Done."

"Ok come on then."

Draco attempted to open the portrait hole door but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck" 'That's nice… just plain peachy.'

"For the love of god! My wand's missing and the portrait hole is locked! Do you have your wand draco?"

"As a matter of fact I was looking for it earlier and I didn't find it"

"This has been a horrible morning…"

"Not all of it…." Draco grinned

"How about we put on comfortable clothes, I'll check on your eye, and I'll make some breakfast."

"sure"

Hermione went up to her room and took off her school robes and put on some baggy blue jeans and green tanktop and a pair of new green converse.

'mmmm….I love the smell of new shoes'

Draco's room

He too took off his school robes and but on a solid green shirt and blue jeans and white Reeboks with green shoe laces. And went down to the common room to meet with Hermione.

"Hey."

"Hey" Hermione said looking up from the book she was reading.

Draco chuckled "Look we match together"

"Yeah we do" Hermione giggled.

"So how about I put some ice one your eye?"

"ok"

"So you stay put while I get some ice."

"Yes Dr.Granger."

Hermione giggled on her way up to the kitchen and then returned with an ice bag.

"here put this on your eye it will make you feel better."

"thanks" he said as he took the bag and placed it on his eye.

"ouch"

" Are you hungry?"

'hungry for you…'

"huh? Um no not really well actually I am craving something…" 'I'm going to go for it im going to kiss her I think she likes me back..'

"And what would that be Mr.Malfoy?"

"You"

"Oh really Mr.Malfoy?" Hermione raised an eyebrow

"yep" he gave her a childish grin.

Hermione sat on the couch next to draco and gave him a peck on the cheek. And started to get up to make her way to the kitchen when he grabbed her by the wrist (the other wrist not the one she had hurt the night before.)

"Not so fast."

"what?"

"You didn't satisfy my craving."

"Oh really?"

"yep How about we finish what we started upstairs?"

"what exactly did we start?"

"This."

Draco pulled her down and kissed her gently on her lips.

"There we finished can I go make breakfast now?"

"Nope still not satisfied."

"How about this?"

She straddled him and pressed hard against his body and pressed her lips on his.

Hermione stood up and pushed his shoulder against the couch.

"Never try to do that again..."she said as she walked away

"Do what?" asked a confused draco

"seduce me"

Hermione said while walking upsatairs.

'hey she came on to me! Wait no I came onto her…no she ca-no i…I don't know! But… she kissed me! But I told her too! So I came onto her?'

End of chapter! Teeheehee……. Hope u ppl liked it not what u ppl were expecting huh? Sry im losing my writing touch… not that I actually had one in the first place. So please review tell me what u think! Bye bye –me

p.s- sry it was gay


	10. Paybacks

Chapter 10: paybacks

Hermione walked back to her dorm seductivly. She swayed her hips all the way up the stairs. Draco stared at her as she walked.

'she's doing that on purpose….walking up the stairs in all her sexiness… Just when I almost had her… damn you….'

Draco thought to himself and chuckled ' ha I'll get her…she's mine..'

O0o0o0oo0o Hermione o0o0o0o0o0o

'ha! I feel so mean lol im such a bitch… I think there's something wrong with him he's being waaaayyy too nice… maybe it's just an act and all he wants to do get in my pants…'

Hermione got a book from under her bed and started reading for a while until her stomach growled…

' gah im hungry I guess cuz I haven't had breakfast wow oh gosh its noon already!'

Hermione said as she looked at her watch.

'better go make breakfast well brunch… hopefully draco's not down stairs…'

Hermione poked her head out of her room and looked down stairs and saw no draco.

"phew… coast is clear…" she said softly to herself.

Hermione walked down the stairs silently and up the kitchen that way draco wouldn't hear her. Hermione got some eggs flour milk and butter and started mixing batter to make pancakes.

Oo0o0o0o0o0 Draco o0o0o0o0o0

'haha there she goes Im gonna surprise her….'

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o normal POV o0o0o0o0o0

Draco walked silently behind Hermione and hugged her from the back.

"what!"

Draco turned her around and picked her up and twirled her around. Hermione had a puzzled look on her face. Draco picked her up and carried her out of the kitchen.

"draco put me down! DRACO MALFOY! What are you doing?

Where are u taking me? Im SORRY!"

Hermione started to scream and kick.

"shut up! Its payback! You left me with a bloody boner!" 'too much information…crap I've been giving too much information lately…'

Draco said pretending to be mad..

"w-what?" ' I gave you a boner…? I never thought I would that kind of effect on you….'

"nothing"

"draco put me down!" ' omg I think he's goona rape me! He wouldn't … would he?"

"no."

'oh crap his room omg he's heading for the bed oh shit…"

Draco carried her up to his room and put her gently on his bed and started tickling her uncontrollably.

"draco (laugh) stop (laugh) I (laugh) gotta (laugh) pee (laugh) now! (laugh)" Hermione was able to say.

"Well that's too bad for you isn't it!" draco chuckled.

Hermione continued to laugh uncontrollably. Hermione was laying down on the bed holding her stomach from laughing. Draco had one knee in between her legs (nothing perveted.) and his right hand on the bed for support and his other hand tickling Hermione.

Draco stopped tickling her. And Hermione stopped laughing. They just stared at each other. Draco stared into her honey colored brown eyes as she stared at his blue grey orbs. Hermione was breathing hard because of the lost of breath from the tickling. Their faces grew inches apart. Their noses touched. Hermione closed her eyes.Draco placed his lips on hers nothing rough just romantic. He brushed his lips against hers and then let go…

" didn't you have to go the bathroom...?"

" no that was just an excuse for you to let me go…"

"draco…"

" yeah?"

" can you get off me now?"

" yeah sorry…"

" draco?"

" yeah?"

" can I ask you for a favor?" Hermione said slowly and softly.

"yeah? Anything…is there something wrong?" 'uh oh there's something wrong….'

Hermione closed her eyes and turned away.

"can you like not kiss me any more?"

"but why we obviously have feelings towards eachother even if there not that strong. Did I do something wrong? It's ron isn't it? Ron's a no good bloody wanker. Am I a that bad of a kisser? Do I have bad beath or something?"

Hermione still didn't look at him and still had her eyes closed. He saw a single tear run down her rosy cheek.

"whats wrong? tell me!"

" absolutely nothing! Hahahaha gotcha!" Hermione opened her eyes and smiled.

" I'll get you back Hermione granger" draco said playfully.

Hermione put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. And they stared into eachothers eyes once more.

"now that we are in this position would you care to dance…?"

"of course but there isn't any music remember electronics don't work in Hogwarts unless approved by Dumbledore."

" I'll sing…"

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and started slow dancing.

"I won't talk I won't breathe I won't move till you finally see That you belong with me

You might think I don't look But deep inside the corner of my mind I'm attatched to you mmmm I'm weak, it's true Cause I'm afraid to know the answer Do you want me too? Cause my heart keeps falling faster I've waited all my life to cross this line To the only thing that's true So I will not hide It's time to try anything to be with you All my life I've waited This is true You don't know what you do Everytime you walk into the room I'm afraid to move I'm weak, it's true I'm just scared to know the ending Do you see me too? Do you even know you met me? I've waited all my life to cross this line To the only thing thats true So I will not hide It's time to try anything to be with you All my life I've waited This is true I know when I go I'll be on my way to you The way that's true I've waited all my life to cross this line To the only thing thats true So I will not hide It's time to try anything to be with you All my life I've waited This is true."

Hermione then let go of Draco.

"that was beautiful….draco did you write that song?"

"yeah…" draco said embarrassed while looking down at his feet.

"did you write that for me..?" Hermione looked at the ground too.

" yeah.."

" oh thank you…. When did you write it…?"

"like 2 days ago…"

"thank you the song was beautiful" Hermione and draco yet again stared deeply in each other's eyes then Hermione then leaned in and kissed him lightly and left the room flattered. Hermione went into her room closed the door and rested her back on it.

' I never knew he felt that way…'

Hermione went to the kitchen and resumed making her brunch as she hummed the tune of the song that draco had written for her.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0

End of chappie!

Oh BTW those song lyrics belong to Ryan Cabrera and the song is called true for those of you who haven't heard it's a really awesome song. And I would like to point out that those lyrics weren't really written by draco malfoy but by Ryan Cabrera. Just in the story Draco wrote them. I would also point out that im sry for taking so long to update and that im finally thirteen yayness! Ok I'll try to update asap well that's what I said last time……….. w/e biie biie!


End file.
